kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilt
Wilt (full name Wilted), titled Zero-degree Flames in Kirby: Returning Legends, is Allie's Mirror counterpart. Physical Appearance Wilt is mostly a color swap of Allie. All the orange fur turns white, the purple turns light pink, and her eyes are a pinkish purple. Her ears and nose are slightly pointier, giving her a more hostile appearance. She has a small scar on the left side of her snout. In the anime, Wilt was given blue fiery wings, but having the Blizzard element instead of extreme heat. Her eyes are also shining red as well. Personality Being a Mirror counterpart, Wilt is an exaggerated version of Allie's negativity. She still jokes around, but is much more cruel (for example, reminding Void Star of his past forms to make herself laugh). She prefers to keep her image as chill but powerful, but it is often shattered when her emotions get the better of her. She will go any lengths to avoid being embarrassed, even if it means hurting someone. She hates emotional situations because she doesn't know how to deal with them, so she usually either ignores them or purposely makes them worse for a cheap laugh. She is also very impulsive and doesn't think through what she does. However, Wilt is not without a good side. In Kirby: Returning Legends, Wilt was actually nice to Allie, but later seeks her as an enemy simply because one of the Seven Hearts of Sins infected her, controlling her mind as a result. ' Relationships' Mirror Black Wilt happened to come across Mirror Black suffocating, and knew that it would probably cause panic for someone if she didn't get saved. Wilt gave her a bracelet she'd found that seemed magic. Mirror Black was then able to breathe, and was grateful to Wilt. After Mirror Black got over her shyness, they became friends. They often pull pranks together, but Mirror Black will try to stop Wilt if she starts going too far. Allie Wilt and Allie are bitter enemies if they ever cross paths, but try to stay apart. Allie doesn't like seeing her flaws standing right in front of her, and Wilt is secretly jealous of Allie's positive traits, even if she'd never admit it. In Kirby: Returning Legends, Wilt is the elder sister of Allie instead, while Allie herself finds Wilt somehow familiar, but cannot recognize her when they first met, until Wilt was found alive in the ruins of the Sky Break Lab after the Leaders were defeated. Yet Wilt still seeks Allie as a rival, but she finally pays respect to her younger sister, before taking her leave. Black Black annoys Wilt to no end with her optimism. The only thing stopping Wilt from attacking is that Black's friends are almost always with her, and Wilt is scared of losing a battle that intense. Void Star Wilt reminds Void Star of his past whenever she gets the chance. She would try to go further and maybe actually harm him, but, same situation as Black, she is scared of getting teamed up on. Etymology Wilted's name reflects her being a negative counterpart of Alloro (Laurel). Wilt is a nickname. Concept Artwork Gallery 2440.jpg|Wilt in Thouser's vision Anime Wilt.png|Kirby: Returning Legends artwork Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Sky Break Category:Fanon Category:Fan Characters Category:Mirror World Category:Female Category:Female characters Category:FC Category:Ice Category:Fan Character Category:Evil Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Foxes Category:White Category:Villians Category:Fan character Category:Females Category:Winged Category:Final Boss Category:Bosses Category:Boss Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Sorta Villains Category:Diff Juns